In generally known wind turbine monitoring technology in the related art, the operating status (normal, requiring attention, breakdown, etc.) is monitored by, for example, automatically acquiring measurement data according to the operating conditions from sensors attached to individual locations on the wind turbine, and by comparing the measurement data associated with each measured item with respective pre-registered threshold values.